


Another Sleepless Night

by Micah Bell (E_d_w_a_r_d)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: AU where Micah is actually a kinda nice guy, Arthur just wants to protect him, Fluff, Like.. really short, M/M, Micah is tired, One-Shot, Short, This is a really short fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_d_w_a_r_d/pseuds/Micah%20Bell
Summary: Micah's troubled mind won't let him sleep. He seeks comfort from Arthur.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Another Sleepless Night

Micah was wandering aimlessly around the campsite, his brain full of thoughts he refused to acknowledge. Some nights, he'd find himself unable to sleep, haunted by his own words and actions. He knew, deep down, it was some kind of karma for every terrible thing he had done. So, Micah spent his sleepless nights strolling around the silent camp, taking deep breaths of the cool, refreshing air. The rest of the gang had gone to sleep hours ago, except for Arthur. Arthur was supposed to be guarding the camp, but he was instead sat next to a tree, sleepily staring at the stars. Usually, Micah and Arthur would spend the night together, either sleeping or gossiping about the rest of the gang. Micah found it difficult to sleep without Arthur, but he felt too embarrassed to admit it.

"Hey. Micah. You havin' another sleepless night?" Arthur whispered, trying to not wake anyone up. Micah nodded and snuck over, sitting down next to Arthur.

"Ah, you know how it is... Just... A lot of things to think about." He replied, his tired eyes staring lovingly at Arthur. Micah always had a grumpy look on his face, but it seemed to disappear when he was alone with Arthur; his angry expression being replaced by soft smiles and gentle blushes. Arthur smiled at Micah, leaning closer and giving him a kiss. Micah yawned tiredly, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"You mind if I rest here tonight?" He asked, closing his weary eyes. Arthur hugged Micah, making him feel safe and warm.

"Of course you can rest here. I'll keep ya safe. Sleep well, darling."

Micah finally fell asleep, smiling peacefully, Arthur's comforting embrace keeping him protected.


End file.
